lost and love
by Cat2Paws
Summary: jessica's just lost her mother and father and has been welcomed into a family of vampires... this is my first story plz review... i will try to update as fast as i can... im not gonna finish this, so if any1 want to carry on from this, just message me...
1. Chapter 1

Capture 1: Pain and the bad news

Here I sitting darkness dressing my new cuts from yesterdays fight with my mum she seemed to angrier since we move to Scotland.  
"Why is it me that she picks on?" I said to myself climbing down the vine next to my window.  
Jumping down from my window I land on the hard cold ground and I look knowing that my mum and dad have gone out to father's boss mansion. I go to the grave yard were I can sleep in bitter sweet knowing that I am safe.  
I finally got to the grave yard after climbing thought trees and over rocks and anything else that was placed there. I lay down by a tree looking up at the stars and then sleep caught my eyes. Until I heard a voice far from me.  
"She's sleeping father, shall we wake her." a girlie voice came close.  
"No, she might be dangerous to use rookery's slave." it seemed a voice sounded like an old man  
"whose rookery, mister." I asked  
they didn't notice that I was a wake till a young man pointed making the others turn to look at me. "She's a wake father."  
"Who's rookery, sir." I asked again getting up of the ground.  
"Can I bite her father, I'm hungry." a boy came up behind me he seemed to be wearing something different than the rest. He was wearing a yellow and black shirt with dark trousers with a trench coat over the top witch touched the floor.  
"No, you can't bit me you..... You vampire." I yelled back at her grabbing my ribs in pain.  
"What's ya name girl." the tall man stud forward.  
"This girl is called Jessica." I answered back pointing to myself.  
"Well nice to meet you, I'm Frederick, this is my wife Freda and our three children the oldest is Gregory, my second son Rudolph and my precious daughter Anna," he explained putting his hand on his daughters shoulder. "May I ask what a girl like you is doing here."?  
"I need to get away from my house--"  
'ring ring, ring ring'  
my phone started to ring, I could see that the kids didn't like it so I answered with. "hello, this is Jessica may I ask who is this."  
"Hello Jessica sorry to bother you but, your mum and dad have been involved in a car accident." she proceeded  
"Are they okay." I asked looking at the family in front of me looking confused  
"I'm sorry but they didn't make it, they died an hour ago," she said to me in a soft voice. "You can come and see them if you want."  
After she said that I just hug up the phone and dropped it. I stood there in silence.  
"Are you okay, Jessica." the man now known as Frederick said.  
"I.... need....t....to go....to the........hospital," I said starting to cry in my hands. "can u....... come.......with.....m...me... I have no-one left."  
"Okay little girl, but what ever for dearest." the women asked putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"My parents have," taking a deep breath. "just died in a car crash and I need to see them, even though they did this to me I still need to go."  
"Okay, miss we'll take you there, take one of my sons hand." Frederick said turning to look at me.  
So I walked up to Rudolph and took his cold hand in mine, and we began to fly lifting off the floor and into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the hospital

It was cold as we flew though the windy night air, there were no clouds around but all I could think about was seeing my mum and dad lying on two tables pale, not moving, and not saying anything.  
It was silent till Rudolph looked to me seeing me upset hurt him but he didn't show it and then he spoke in a low tone. "Are you okay, Jessica?" I couldn't barley hear him for the wind.

"I don't know what to feel Rudolph my heart is in my mouth right now" I shouted over the wind.

"Okay then, how did you come to live in Scotland." Rudolph asked trying to change the subject off of my parents dying. 

"Well my father, are a golf course designer and he took a job here so we had to move with him." I explained to the pale boy that was holding me up. 

"Did you like living were you where before here." he questioned tightening up his grip on my hand.

"Well I had friend there, here I get picked on," I went on to talk about my parents. "And my mum didn't hit me in America; she seemed to hit me more when father wasn't around."

"She hits you, no mother should do that." Rudolph yelled looking down at me.

"Well she can't now, there's the hospital sir" I said pointing down at the big building in front it was dark but full of lights.

We landed in the near by forest so on-one could see us, it was cold, dark and damp, so I tuck hold of Rudolph's hand it didn't help that it was cold too but soft. As we start walking I pulled Rudolph behind for a moment before asking him. "Will you come in with me, you the only one that I know the most out of your family?"

He turned to face me with a straight face but couldn't help but smile and say. "Sure, Jessica I'll come." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before reaching for my hand again.

As we walked I couldn't stop think about why he gave me a peck on the cheek, well I can say he is quiet cute, but I can't like him, but I do. OMG, I like a vampire and he looks too young for me. "Hay Rudolph, how old are you." I asked him in a small voice."

"Well I'm 15 years old, and I have been the same age for 390 years." He answered and I looked at him and said "you look pretty cool to say you've lived that long.

"I'll take that as a complement, thank you," he said turning to look at her and examine her face. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17 and have been for 3 months, why d--" I was interrupted by Rudolph

"You look… good looking ya know." He said taking another look at her before walking.

Before we knew it we where standing outside the entrance to the hospital, I took one deep breath before I began walking. Into the dim lighting in the hospital I walked up to the desk to be met by a woman.

"May I help you, miss" she asked

"Yes, I'm Jessica and my parents were in a car accident" I answered in a low tone looking down at the mucky floor.

"Yes, let me call the doctor for you." She said picking up the phone to call him.

When he arrived and introduced himself we started walk down long corridors full of colour, I didn't hear what he was saying but thankfully Rudolph and his parents were. When we got there, there were two doors separating me from my parents and I stood there for a few minuets before Rudolph grabbed my hand. "Ya ready, Jessica, I'll be with you." Rudolph said giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"Yeah, let's get it over and done with." I said turning to push the door open and walking in. What I saw next is what I didn't want to see. When I walked in I saw my mum and dad lying on two tables side by side, they were pale and it hurt me deep to see them. I think Rudolph could tell that my heart broke because when he looked at me I started to cry, so he took hold of me and pulled me into a cuddle and I could do nothing but cry in his arms.

After a few minuets I gave both of my parents a kiss on the cheek and walked out, holding my head up high though my face showed stains from my tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: place to stay and the soul mate principle

When we got back to were the vampires where staying, I knew I needed some were to stay and I was not planning on staying in a big house on my own. So I spoke out. "Were can I stay, I'm not stopping at home on my own."

"Father can she stay with us." Anna started walking towards me

"I don't know daughter, she's not one of us." Frederick said putting his hand on Gregory's shoulder.

"We could change her, father I would be happy to." Gregory suggested walking past his father to me.

"You're not going to bite me, if someone is, then its Rudolph." I said going up to Rudolph and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Why me, Jessica." He said turning to me.

"Well I'll tell the truth, I like you very much and I'll fell safe if you bite me and not your brother." I explained taking his hand in mine

I noticed that Freda looked very serious at Frederick and he did the same so I ask them. "What's wrong Frederick?" I turned to look at them both.

"Tell me dear, do you feel like a magnetic field between you and young Rudolph here." She asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, but what does that have to with anything." I looked at Rudolph who seemed to read my mind.

She looked at Frederick before turning to us and says. "They have it dear, the sole-mate-principle.

"What on earth is that, mama?" Rudolph said turning to look at him happy mother.

"It means you're in love, son and that your ment you two are ment to be together." Frederick said walking to his confused son.

I just stood there my jaw dropped to the ground; I turn to look round the room when I heard Anna sigh. "How romantic." I turned to see a rather gob-smacked Gregory.

We stood in silence before I spoke up once more. "So who's going to bite me?"

"It'll have to be Rudolph after all, seems you two are in love with each other." Frederick answered to my question.

After he answered he pushed Rudolph to wards me, he took my hands in his and I lent my neck to left so he could bite me, I felt the pressure on my neck as he drunk for me and my world faded into darkness, I haired Frederick say. "welcome to the family." but I swear I could feel a pair of arms catch me.

When I came round I couldn't feel much pain. I opened my eyes to be met by Rudolph's and the sound of Anna saying. "She's awake mother, father."

"How ya feeling, jess--" Rudolph asked before I interrupted him

"How long was I out?" I wondered

"About a day and a half," Freda said well brushing Anna's hair. "How ya feeling, Rudolph after sleeping on the floor with her."

"You stayed on the floor with me, that nice." I said hugging Rudolph.

"Well you are my girlfriend after all, I can't let you stay on the floor on your own." He said giving her a kiss on the lips.

After I came round from realising that I now have a boyfriend and he's cute.

I looked round to see everyone looking at me and ruddy, including Gregory.

It was silent till Frederick spoke up. "I hop you feel fine and welcome to the family kid, now ya a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: being happy for once after moving, Gregory's jealousy

It had being 5 weeks since I move in with the Sackville-Bagg family and since I fell in love with Rudolph. I was finally happy with my life though I still missed my parents, but I felt right at home with my new family.  
"Hay, Jessica ya coming out to play." Anna's voice flooded though the openings of the crypt to were I was standing talking to Freda.  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I answered turning to look at the opening were my darling boyfriend was standing.  
"It's a beautiful night, we should all go out." he suggested wrapping his arms around me placing his head on my shoulder.  
"Get a room you too." I herd Gregory say. Me and Rudolph could tell he was jealous.  
"Gregory, stop been jealous," Frederick appeared out of nowhere. "And go out side you need the fresh air."  
"Okay, father." he sighed pushing past Rudolph who had already released me from the cuddle.  
Frederick turned to us and began. "You two know not to do that in front of Gregory, you know he gets jealous."  
"But father he needs to get use to it." Rudolph said and I just looked confused  
I asked. "Why does he?"  
Rudolph turned to me and said. "Because we're going to get married when my next birthday comes up--"  
his father stepped in. "It's traditional for a boy to get married to his soul mate at his next birthday." he said putting his hand on Rudolph's shoulder well looking at each other happily.  
"Come on, you said you'll come out." Anna said pulling me out of the crypt.  
We all headed out side to play and bathe in the moonlight, we played hide and seek, dears and had flying and running races. I always seemed to lose at them, but anyways they were fun. While we did Gregory and his parents just sat there watching or reading a book, Gregory was always moody because he had no-one to hang with. After that Anna wanted me to read her new poem she had just wrote, then Ruddy wanted me to help him with his story that he loved to write and I loved to read them they were good.  
"Wait there, Jessica I'll go and get you a jacket." Rudolph said when he noticed I was cold.  
"I'm off in." Gregory piped up following Rudolph in.  
It must have been 5 minuets before Rudolph a immerged from inside, but there was something wrong has he was walking towards me holding his side. So I asked. "Are you okay, darling."  
Rudolph was about to speak before Gregory came out again and looked at Rudolph and said. "He tripped over a rock," he laughed. "Isn't that right little brother." Gregory gave him a nudge in the side.  
"Yeah I fell, stupid me." Rudolph said grabbing his side in pain.  
"Let me have a look son," Frederick said holding onto Rudolph's shirt and lifting it to show a dark burse. "How did you get this, lad." he adds in anger turning his youngest son to face him.  
"I banded it." he answered looking at Gregory.  
What was running though my mind was why did he keep looking at Gregory and why was he giving his younger brother the daggers. Then I though to myself Gregory has something to do with this. So I went over and grabbed his collar pulling Gregory somewhere were no-one could hear.  
"What have you done to him?" I asked calmly  
"Nothing, you heard him he banded it." Gregory spat back, smacking my hand away from his shirt.  
I grabbed him by the collar and warned him. "Well if you do and I see ya, then you have me to answer to, cause I will hurt you." I let go, pushing him back.  
"yeah right, you hurt me." He laughed, and I felt like smacking right there and then.  
"You've only known me for 5 weeks, you don't know what damage I can do to you, or people that hurt me or people I love." I said walking away. And back to the family and into Rudolph's waiting arms.  
When I looked at my phone it was about 9:30 is and I had 4 new messages form Toney, my cusion. so I opened them and one read: 'hay cuz, I have good news me, my twin brother, my older sister and family are moving up there at the end of next month on 28th, cant wait to see ya.' and when I looked at the date it was sent that read: 28/1/10.  
I shouted. "What to days date?"  
"27th of February, why?" Rudolph questioned.  
"I've got a text form my cuz saying, that him and his family are moving up here, tomorrow and he sent it on 28th of January," I explained then carried on. "What am I going to say..... Sorry I can't meet you at the airport because I'm a vampire.  
"You can't say that." Frederick shouted out in anger  
"it's okay father, she was just joking." Rudolph said putting his small hand on his father's shoulder trying to calm him down.  
Then a moment later we all heard a noise coming though the grave yard so we all went inside when we did I looked at the time to see it was 11:30. We all should be asleep but before I did I sent my little cuz a text back explaining that I couldn't meet them at the airport but I'd see him at around 9 o'clock in the afternoon, and then went to sleep next to Rudolph.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: meeting my cusion.

it was dark again when i got woke up by freda. to see the time was 7:30, and getting dark i had another text from my cuz saying: ' hey cuz, we've just araved at our new home, its a castle on a hill, mother and father would like to meet the parents your staying with.

"guys would you like to my cusion and his family." i asked looking up from my phone waiting to text back

"can we father." Anna said with a smile on her pale face.

"okay, you better text them that were come," he said as he took his wife's hand." you better tell them were aleric to carlic and UV light.

so i text back saying what he had just said and after doing so and getting ready, i looked at the time to see it was 8:45

when we got there, frederick nocked on the door to then be greeted my aunt and uncle with a great. "hello," followed by a. "coming and welcome to our home." and a waving of the hand.

when we goting we were then greeted by tony and his brother and sister. "hay toney why don't you say hi to, "Anna, Rudolph and Gregory." i said pointing to each one.

"hey, as ya know my names toney." he said shaking udolphs and Anna's hand, but gregory just hissed at him.

"speak for ya self, hi my names logan-rece." he said pick up Anna's hand to give a soft kiss.

"oh please." gregory looked away, but then to look back at the girl coming in the room wearing a dark black shirt and dark blue ripped jean.

"hey Jessica, hi you guys she, my names jasmin," she said then turning to look at gregory then to me. " are you going to introduce them to me.

"this is Anna, my boyfriend Rudolph and...... gregory." pointing at each one again.

after we all said are hi's toney had took Rudolph to his bed room to talk and play. me and jasmin were talking about boys gregory was sat outside reading and Anna was with logan-rece.

"soooooo, how did you meet these people." jasmin asked

"well my mum and dad had met them at a party and they got talking and became friends." i answered but it was a lie.

"why don't you like that gregory person," she looked at him he was sat under a tree reading. "he's quiet good looking." 

"you can say that untill ya get to know him." i don't think she listened to me cause she walked out of the room.

then toney walked in and started to talk. "ya boyfriend's cool." he was then follow by Rudolph. who came up and hugged me, then whent back into toney's room leaving me and him to talk.

well me and toney were talking i didn't notice that gregory had left jasmin outside and came in to find his brother again has he was still angry with him for some unknown reason. and we could hear are parents talking down stairs. what the family didn't know is this is were me, my mum and dad lived here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gregory's anger, Rudolph the punch bag.  
This chapter will be Rudolph's P.O.V.

I was sat on that Tony's bed playing on this..... Nintendo DS until the door slammed open to reveal my older brother standing there and I knew he was angry and I know I was going to get hurt. He walked in closing and locking the door behind him.  
"Come here little brother." he said clinching his fists.  
"Don't do this Gregory." I said, but it didn't work so I closed my eyes to feel his fist connect with my stomach not only once but twice  
"You had to be born." I heard him say has he grabbed my hair so my face met his, before he hit me again but in the face.  
As he carried on hitting me I couldn't help but cry, know I should've been use to it but I wasn't then he shoved me up against the wall and said. "This is for been a goody too shoes and getting everything you want."  
Then I had the courage to ask. "What do you mean Grego--" but before I could finish my sentence he had kneed me in the crotch making me fall to the ground in pain.  
Then he picked my head up and began to explain. "You know what I mean, one is Jessica was suppose to be mine, second you always please father when I can't and the third is your--" he was interrupted by a knock at the door and then the sound of Jessica's voice saying it was dinner time and the response form Gregory was.  
"Yeah I'll be down soon." he shouted turning to me, to hit me and when he did this time he hit me so hard that my world turned back as soon as his fist connected yet again with my bloody and bruised face. When he realized that he knocked me out he picked me up and flew out into the barn with the cows and put me down on the floor and flew back.  
When I finally came round, I felt a damp cloth on my forehead and the sound of Anna saying. "He's awake mother.  
"What happened?" I manage to mumble out, gently opening my eyes to see everyone standing around me in the living room.  
"Oh Rudolph thank the heavens your alright." my mother turned to me.  
"What happened?" I asked rubbing my hand on my head  
"We found you in the barn down the road; you looked like you had been badly beaten by someone." Frederick said softly putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"I remember being in Tony's room," I said turning to look at my father. "I don't recall leaving the house though."  
"It was you." I turn to see Jessica pointing at Gregory  
"Why do you think that, dear." my mother asked.  
"If you think about it, Rudolph's only been getting burses since he's started meeting me and since he's been jealous of Rudolph." she said giving Gregory the evils as he did the same.  
I could see father thinking on what Jessica had just said, and I asked Gregory standing up. "Did you do this to me?"  
After I asked, my father turned to him and said. "Were waiti--"  
before my father could finish I saw Gregory flying at full speed to wards me grabbing me by the neck shouting. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
Then I heard Jessica yell. "Get off him, you--"  
I watch has he shoved her away with one of his hands well the other was still rapped round my neck he looked at me before my father spoke. "Gregory let go of your brother and well talk about."  
I felt his grip tighten as he shouted with anger. "No, I ain't letting go, he's ruined my life, I know he's going to pay." and with that came his fist in my side.  
When I looked everyone had flinch to feel to the pain I felt  
"Please son stop this, you're hurting him."  
"Good, now he knows how I feel when I can't please father and he can, and when I get cast a side from the family."  
I could feel myself getting dizzy and I heard father say. "What do you mean son, you do please me."  
His grip on me lightened up a tad bit when he said. "How come you never show it like you do with them," and his grip got tighter again. "And it's like I was never born, you ignore me."

I tried to speak well needing air. "I…..I'm so…sorry….brother…y...ya feel…. That way."

"Shut up you… brat," Gregory spat in my face well hitting me again and shoving me against the wall. "I'm waiting for father to answer."  
"When I see you look after your mother and younger siblings, when we get into trouble and how you would gladly take a stake to your heart for them, that's what makes me proud," When father said that he put a smile on for my brother to see and putting a hand on his shoulder then continuing. "but you aren't right now, so you need to let go of your brother and you really don't want to feel guilty for hurting your family now please let go, son." and with that he finally let go of me leaving me to fall on the ground gasping for air and was catch by Jessica who seemed to have been crying.

I manage to get enough air to say. "Sorry brother… I didn't know." With that I tried to get up but failed and started to chant. "I'm too weak I need blood." And I think by this time Jessica's cousins had figured out that my family were vampires.

Then I heard father say. "Thank you, but we need to go find a cow, for my son."

Then I heard Tony say to Jessica who was propping my head on her knees. "Can I come and I'd like to be friends with your boyfriend."

She answered back. "It's up to Frederick not me." She looked at Tony then to Frederick.

Then I said getting up to lean on Tony. "I'd like him to come, father."

"Okay you can come we need help with Rudolph and keeping him up right, has he as no strength on his own." my father said grabbing one of my arms and Tony grabbing the other.  
I turned to see mother holding onto my brother by a leash. As we left I felt my feet weak underneath me and has we all got half way I felt my legs go from under me. "I can't walk any longer." I said falling and dragging Tony down with me.  
"Come on son, you can do it," I turned to see my father holding his hand out. "Don't give up." so I took his hand and tried to walk, which I finally did but was staggering instead.  
Minutes later we arrived at the barn to see it was full of new cows; I don't know what happened to the old ones. I point to one of the cows and for my father to guide me there, so I could drink and get my strength back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: pace at last and the stone.

Jessica's P.O.V.

It had been 4 weeks since Rudolph was beaten by his older brother. Tony had been coming over each day complaining about these dreams he had been having about Rudolph and his family on a cliff.

"Jessica, Jessica." I heard Toney shout running towards me.

"What do you want, we're sleeping?" I said rubbing my eyes to see him standing with Rudolph; He must have woken him up first.

"The dream came back." Toney said

"What dream is this?" I asked dropping off the ceiling

"The one about, his family and other vampires gather on a cliff," he started to explain." his father was holding a red stone,--"he started pointing at the vampires standing around.

"We can finally have hope, did you hear that father." Rudolph said interrupting Toney. "Could he help us?"

"It might be too risky." Frederick said turning to Rudolph.

I never heard of this before so I asked. "What's so special about this stone?"

"It will help get rid of this curse." Rudolph said looking at his father.

"But what curse?" Toney asked I was thinking the same.

"The curse of be a vampire," Rudolph said walking to me. "We'll get to finally be human if we find the stone."

"What happened to this--" I tried to ask but got interrupted by Gregory.

"Human, I don't want to be a dumb human." I heard Gregory shout out.

"Why not, there's nothing wrong with being human." Toney asked walking towards Rudolph.

"Tony's right, we can finally go out during the day, not after worry about people like Rookery trying to kill us." Anna said taking Tony by the hand.

"Who's this Rookery guy, and why on earth his he trying to kill my family." Asked Jessica walking to Tony.

"Rookery is our vampire hunter, he's been trying to kill us for years but keep failing and that's why we move here from England." Rudolph said walking to his father who was sat on one of the steps leading to were we sleep.

"And he's followed us." I barely heard Frederick whisper.

"What do you mean father, I though he was still in England." I saw Anna run to her father's side.

Then I watch as Frederick got up and start to speak. "I'm sorry but he followed us here and now I have failed to keep my children and wife safe." He took his two younger kids by the hand. "I'm so--"

"Why are you sorry father we can't help that he followed us." Rudolph said in a soft voice looking up at is dad. "We can fight him, I know I would."

"No son, you can't its too dangerous." Frederick answered

"But we're dark god, not wimps!" Gregory shouted from across the room. "Your Frederick the great, not Frederick the WIMP!"

This only earned him a slap from his father. "HOW DARE YOU! Say that about your own father."

"Because it's true, since we moved here you've turned us into wimps." Gregory back chattered his father. "I don't want to be a wimp, I want to be up there making peoples blood run cold."

"And you would gladly take a stake to the heart to prove it." Frederick said pasting up and down.

"Yes I would, better a stake than this prison." Gregory stood still well his father looked in disbelief to what his eldest son had said.

There was an uneasy silence though everyone so I decided to be the one to break the silence. "So what we going to do about the stone."

There was a minute before Frederick turned to me and the family and said. "We're going to find it and we will need Tony's help, his dreams must seem something to us." He started pasting again. "But if there is a sign of trouble then, we will pull you out of the search, Jessica and Rudolph will be your protectors if there is any danger." He turned to us. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." We said together, but I think when Rudolph said it he meant that he was happy he had a friend to hang with.

Anna ran over from were she was stood to where Tony was.

"Can Jessica stay at mine for a couple of weeks, my mum wants to know." Tony asked looking at me then Frederick so I looked at Frederick as well.

"Okay, but Jessica take care." He answered putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to Tony and ordered. "Tony, go see if it's dark outside" I then turned to Rudolph who looked a bit upset that I had to stay at Tony's house.

He looked up with his innocent face and said. "Do you have to go, can I come and see you when everyone is asleep."

"Of course you can come and see me, you can come and see Tony as well." I said putting an arm around him and kissing him on the lips. They were soft

Tony came running and shouts. "It's dark outside and the coast is clear."

I turned to my family and said my goodbyes they all watch as I flew into the air with Tony holding onto my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

chaptre 8

It had been 2 days and jessica was babysitting Toney well is parents went out.

jessica's P.O.V.

i was sat on the couch watching the colourful pictures on their T.V when Toney came down and sat next to me,  
he had been upstairs drawing. "Hay Jessica, what we doing tonight." i hared him say.

"Nothing much-" i was interuped but toney putting his hand on my shoulder, then things faided suddenly i was stood in a brick room and with me was Toney, Rudolph and Anna. "what? what we doing here?"

they all turned to me, Rudolph was the first to speek. "Anna, we've found uncle Von and Elizabeths tomb." i think me and toney was thinking the same cause we were just standing there.

"how romantic, they were berid to gether, binned togeter in chains." i hared Anna say as she walked upto a big tomb infrount of us.

"Not the time Anna, we need to get the top off." rudolph said stand near me, we could feel a vibe coming of the tomb.  
"hay, to go see if we have the right tomb, we can't go there."

"Oki" i watch as toney made his way to the tomb, "hay guys there something writen on here, caveat vamptor."

be for i could ask what it meant rudolph answered. "let the vampire bewear, it's a cures."

then i turned to see my dorky cusion try brake the chains. "brake you stupid chains."  
ovusily there not going to bake by shouting at them. then we all looked up to see the ground colapse, oh wait it's a drill. we all watch as the drill broke the chains.

"come on, we need to move the top." we all got a coner of the top. "on a count of three we move the top, one,  
two and three, pull." and on pull the top moved to show two people laying there a man and a women, the women had a stake through the heart.

the that room faided back into the living room. "toney come on, we gotta go."

"go were, tell the vampires," toney asked.  
"yes toney go tell them." i answered.

"hay, Jessica there is something i forgot to tell ya." toney said grabbing my hand.

"what is it and it better be important." i asked turning around.

toney nodded then said. " i found out were that crest comes from," i looked at im with a straight face. " it's lord McCations, my fathers bosses."

"thank you toney." i said as we landed in the graveyard.

"jessica what are you doing here?" Rudolph all but shouted at me as he was running to hug me and Toney. 


End file.
